Falling For You
by HJ Russo
Summary: Ellington Ratliff falls for a girl named Paige, and this story is about their everyday life of challenges and their friends too.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling For You**

**By HJ Russo**

**Rating : T-M**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, I wished I owned Riker :)**

**Summary: Ellington Ratliff falls for a girl named Paige, and this story is about their everyday life of challenges and their friends too.**

**Couples: Pailington/Riaura/Nikocky**

**Dedicated To Paige :)**

**1.**

Ellington Ratliff was bored out of his mind. Out of all his friends he was the only here that was single. He and Kelly just broke up not to long ago and everything is fine there as they realized that their love turned more into a friendship kind of love then anything else. And she was going off to school and he was really happy for her, because he knew they would always be in each others lives, their bond was to strong for it for them not to. But as happy as he was for her, he couldn't help but wish she was with him right now, it was pretty uncomfortable being the only single guy here right now. Riker was currently making out with Laura and Ryland was currently up in the corner with Savannah and here he was just watching TV. It was quite pathetic really. Rydel was off somewhere with her latest boyfriend and who knows were Ross and Rocky are. Probably in some shit hole getting high.

He sighed. He really needed new friends.

It really was amazing that they have been friends for so long. Even though they were no longer R5 and just normal guys and girl, their friendship was still as strong. And thanks to Ross and Austin and Ally Riker and Laura have been going strong for years now. It was amazing how the Raura fans wanted Ross and Laura together but in the end it was Ross's oldest brother who captured Laura's heart. And the two of them are amazing together. It was only a matter of time before Riker would ask the question that he knows Laura wants to hear. He just looked at them and the two of them were still sucking each others faces off. Ratliff just sighed. As happy as he was for his friends, all it did was remind him that he was alone. He needed some air from the two happy couples. Ratliff would have said goodbyes but he figured it wouldn't do any good. So Ratliff just nodded and walked out the door. He figured he would just take a walk into town as it wasn't far and he really needed the fresh air to clear his head and being inside a car wouldn't to that for him. Ever since R5 and Austin and Ally ended The Lynches and Laura moved out of LA to a small town outside of it. It was actually quite a small town more like a mom and pop kind of town, which surprised Ratliff as he figured that everything in California was huge and flashy. But Corona was a quite small town. But it was perfect for them all. After many years in the entertainment/music industry it was a nice change of pace. And Ratliff being as closed with the Lynches as he was with his own family moved out here too. Of course The kids no longer lived with Mark and Stormie as they were now well into their twenties, and doing their own thing. And with Mark and Stormie back in Colorado and his own parents back in Wisconsin as they figured it was time to let the kids live their own lives, they of course would always be there for them, but now it was their time to live their lives. Ratliff of course missed having his parents close to him as he had always been so close to them, but Riker and the others were his family too so it wasn't like he was completely alone.

Even though sometimes he felt like it. Ratliff sighed as he continued to walk into town. He really needed this as time to try and get him out of this funk. As Ratliff continued to walk into town he noticed how almost everyone in town was out and he couldn't help but smile. This is what he loved most about Corona, it was so small that everyone knew each other. It was like one big family. They didn't treat him or the others as some celebrities trying to find some sort of normalcy. But they were treated as part of the town. He was just Ellington Ratliff. Not as Ellington Ratliff the former drummer for the one global band R5. And that was nice. As much as he loved the lifestyle of being in R5 he never realized how much he missed by being away so much.

So it was just nice being in a place were he could just be normal.

As Ratliff walked into town he noticed that Empire Records was open. It was a small shit hole in the wall kind of music store, but he loved it. It was really the only place left that still had vinyl records. So Ratliff crossed the street to get there. It was his favorite place, it was perfect for the kind of mood that he was in. He could always get out of his head for a while and get lost in the classics. As he opened the door and walked in, he didn't notice the two sales girls behind the counter talking. It looked like they were too lost in their conversation to pay attention to him. Which at this point Ellington was kind of glad. All he needed was to be left alone with some classic rock and roll.

"Ugh Nikki I can't believe you don't ship them! It is like fucking impossible not too! Is there something wrong with you?"

Nikki just rolled her eyes. " Paige I am sorry but I really don't see it yet."

Paige just rolled here eyes this time. " Well you will I guarantee it. Merlin and Arthur are just so fucking fabulous that you will be shipping them in no time."

" Sure sure Paige of course I will. Hey doesn't that guy look familiar to you?" Nikki asked as she finally got a look of Ratliff. He must have walked in when the two of them were arguing about Merlin. He was kind of cute. Paige looked at him and saw nothing special about him to think he would look familiar.

" No not really. He just looks like some loner loser who comes in here because he has no friends. You know the usual that comes in this shit hole place." Paige said as she went behind the counter and plugged in her ear buds and played the latest episode of Merlin. This place was so boring, the only thing she had was Merlin to keep her from going insane. This was not the place that she thought she would end up being at when she and Nikki moved to America from the UK. She thought she would end up in LA with all the cool famous people, but unfortunately she landed in Corona California the place were losers come to die and get high. The only good thing about it was that she had Nikki her best friend from home here with her. Nikki of course loved it here as she thought it was homey and familiar. But Paige found it boring as hell and working in this hell hole was even worse, but it was better then waitressing at the local hooters as some bimbos in some short skirts. Paige just shuddered at the thought.

Nikki once again rolled her eyes. It was funny how much she did that in Paige's presence. But Nikki loved her best friend to pieces. They were more like sisters then anything and that was why she so loved the idea of them finally leaving the UK and coming to America. Sure she would have loved moving to LA but they didn't have enough money for that. And working here was only barely covering their bills as is. Seeing as Paige wasn't moving from the counter Nikki figured she might as well go and see what the customer wanted. And despite what Paige said, the guy looked really cute, not her type but Nikki could always appreciate the value of a good looking guy. Nikki walked over to him to see if there was anything that she could help him with.

" Hey welcome to empire records im Nikki was there something specific you were looking for?"

Ratliff just sighed. As much as he didn't want to be rude, all he wanted was to be left alone.

" Nikki no I don't need anything. But thanks for asking, but would you mind if I just look over the records by myself?"

" Okay just let me know if you need anything okay?" Nikki said as she made her way back to the counter. Paige looked up from her ipad.

" You okay Nik?"

" Yeah I just went over to see if he needed help but he wanted to be left alone."

" Was he rude to you?" Paige asked pissed. She sure wasn't going to take some douche bag being rude to her best friend.

'

" Paige it's fine."

" No it's not. Hold on I am going to give him a piece of my mind. No one is rude to my friends." Paige said as she put the ipad down and took her ear buds out. And before Nikki could stop her, Paige was already over there. She kindly started pointing her finger at his back and Ratliff turned.

" Yes?" Ratliff asked.

Paige just rolled her eyes. " Listen here dude, I hear you were pretty rude to my friend over there, and I am just going to let you know that I am not going to tolerate that shit okay? So why don't you go over there and apologize to her. All she was trying to do was her job. It's not her fault that you are are on your period or something, but you really need to calm your tits man before I have to kick your ass got it?" Ratliff just rolled his eyes. He didn't think he was rude to the other girl, so he dosent know what is this girls problem is.

" Whats you name?" Ratliff asked.

" Paige Wells and that girls name is Nikki Dale."

" Well Paige I don't know were you got your information from but I thought I wasnt rude to your friend. So maybe instead of jumping to the wrong conclusions you could maybe listen to what actually was going on. Now Nikki was I rude to you?" Ratliff said looking right at Nikki.

" No not really."

Ratliff just smirked at Paige. " See there Paige? Now I think you owe me an apology."

Paige just rolled her eyes. " I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry if you think I am going to apologize to a jackass who has his head stuck up his own ass. So there you go...Whats your name?"

" Ellington Ratliff but you can call me Ratliff."

"Okay Ellington, so how about you go back to your pity party and I actually go back to whats important, which is anything but standing here talking to you."

" You know you are pretty rude yourself."

Paige smiled. " Thank you it's a gift. Now if you excuse me." Paige said walking off leaving Ratliff just standing there baffled. He just rolled his eyes. He put down the record he was looking at before storming out of the store. So much for trying to clear his head. Now he was more in a funk then he was before. Thanks to that Paige girl, his favorite record store was now ruined. All he wanted was some alone time and what did he get for it? His head bitten off? Ratliff sighed he knew that he could have handled it better, but there really was no reason why that Paige girl had to attack him like that. Ratliff started to walk back home hoping to try and forget just what happened. But little did he know that was the first of many times he was going to cross paths with Paige.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling For You

Chapter 2

A few days later after the whole incident in the record store, Ellington woke up with the sun shining brightly in his eyes. That was the last thing that he needed, he and everyone had tied one on with the party they had thrown last night. It seemed like a great idea at the time, but now Ellington is feeling the effects of it.

" Oh shit." he muttered as he climbed out of bed walking towards the bathroom down the hall from his room, it looked like everything was trashed , so it must have been some kind of party. He smiled at the thought. Last night was what he needed after the whole thing at the record store. He still couldn't believe that girl was a total bitch to him. He knows he could have been more friendly to her friend but did he really deserve to be treated like some kind of jackass? And if Ellington was honest he really wasn't use to girls treating him, like that. He usually had girls throw themselves at him which he kind of enjoyed.

He is a man after all so no judging okay?

Ellington quickly got out of his boxers leaving him completely nude and he turned on the water of the shower and stepped in, letting the hot water wash over him, he closed his eyes and let the sensation of the water relax his tired body. After coming back from the record store he was completely pissed and his friends totally noticed, which surprised him if he was honest. Riker and Laura actually tore themselves away from their sex sessions to actually know what was wrong with him, he didn't admit anything to them because how bad would have it sounded that a girl basically tore off his balls and gave it back to him?

No Thank you.

So he basically just gave them a bullshit story stating that he was feeling a little stressed as he realized that he really wasn't the one to sit on his ass and enjoy retirement. Even through R5 disbanded a while ago he needed something to fill that need. So what was Rocky's answer to that? A party of course. But what else is expected out of the Jesus hair looking hippie? But hey it gave Ratliff the perfect chance to blow off some steam and keep his manhood intact without revealing that he basically got his ass chewed out by a girl at a record store. So last night was the night that they had their major party were friends came over that they haven't seen in a long time and all he could remember between the weed haze and the booze was that it gave him a chance to forget that girl. Because it wasn't like he was thinking about her now was he?

No he sure as hell wasn't going to be thinking about her. She was a gigantic pain in the ass.

See?

Told you that he wasn't thinking about her at all. Not once.

Ellington quickly washed himself before finally getting out of the shower. Stepping out on the towel on the floor, he grabbed another drying off his body before wrapping it around his waist and walking back to his room. He needed to get his shit together and not act like what happened affected him at all. It was over and done with. Plus he would make it a point to avoid that record store if she works. Because eventually she is going to have to take some time off right? She couldn't be there 24/7 as he would hate to have to give up his sanctuary just because of some girl right? Plus it wasn't like he wasn't going to be seeing her again would he?

" He is such a jackass, I cant believe the nerve of him! Who the hell does he think he is acting all superior like that. There was no reason why he had to be such a prick."

Nikki just rolled her eyes as Paige continued to rave and rage over what happened at the record store. Two days ago if she wasn't mistaken. Nikki loved Paige as she was her girl and everything. But Nikki was pretty sure that she was the one the guy was pretty rude too. But Paige is acting like it happened to her. And as much as she loved that Paige had her back, all Nikki really wanted at the moment was for Paige to finally let it go. Ever since it happened that was the only thing that she would talk about. Nikki even put on the finale of Merlin and that even didn't get Paige to make any retarded baby seal noises like it usually does.

" Nikki are you even listening to me?"

Again Nikki rolls her eyes. " Unfortunately Paige yes but it has been the same thing for the past two days now so really, do I need to pay attention? I mean I basically get the guise of it. The guy is like Satan span, and the cause of evil every where. I get it."

" Excuse me for trying to stick up for you then."

" That is not what I am saying, you know I love you because you had my back. I am just saying it is not such a big deal that it needs endless discussion for two days now. It wasn't the first time and I am almost certain it wont be the last time that I deal with a rude customer."

Paige just sighed.

She knew that she was probably making it a big deal out of it. But no one was rude to her friends. She had always made it important to stick by her friends like they have done for her so many times. And yes she has been going on about it but it wasn't like it was her fault or anything. The guy was a total douche, All Nikki was trying to do was be helpful and help him, but he totally blown her off and Paige doesn't take it to lightly when her friends are treated like that. So sue her if she likes to protect her friends. But please don't sue her, she works at a half down record store in a small buttfuck town in California you wont get much except for maybe her Merlin dvd's and she will rather death be the only thing that tears her apart for merthur and everything Merlin.

So? Its a good show fucking try and not watch and ship it!

Anyway back to the matter of whats going on, so she has been a little up strong about what happened, and maybe she could try taking it down a notch or seventy. But there was just something about him, that pushed her buttons. And she really didn't know why that it was. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was wearing her favorite stones shirt,but that would be pretty lame wouldn't it? Or his jeans were a little tight and you basically see his package?

No that wasn't it.

Not that she didn't appreciate the sight of his ass.

He really did have a nice ass.

Ugh.

Dammit!

Paige just shook her head. She needed to get those nasty thoughts out of her head right now. Sure she could admit that they boy was easy on the eyes and if it was under any circumstances that she would or could entertain the thoughts of dating him, she wouldn't.

Ugh.

God she couldn't believe this shit. Wasn't she just going off on about the fact that he was a total dick and now she was appreciating his looks? God she sounds like one of those shitty stories from that lame fanfic writer HJ Russo. Starts off one way and then five seconds later there are sexual innuendo out of the ass.

Lame.

Paige just looked over at Nikki and by this point she was off watching some new show leaving Paige alone to stew in her thoughts. Paige just sighed as she realized that yeah this was getting out of hand, she wasn't going to let some random dude get her distracted from what was important in life like fangirling over her favorite fictional characters and baby bell cheese.

Damn now she is hungry. Paige just rolled her eyes. She was totally done with this as she grabbed her cheese from the fridge and made her way to the living room were Nikki was and decided that Nikki was right she needed to let this go. It wasn't doing anyone any good to keep harping on it. It happened and now it was over and done with. There really was no need to make such a big deal out of it. It wasn't like she was going to be seeing him again.

He was currently in the kitchen trying to find something to eat after cleaning the shit up from the party. It really was nice how his roomies all left him to clean up the mess from the party they ALL threw. But whatever they are little shits anyway. Riker and Laura are probably off playing mattress tag. And by that loud moan that he knows is Laura he knows he is right. He really is surprised Riker's dick hasn't fallen off into Laura's vagina yet with how much it has been in there. Geez. And Rocky was off in his room with whoever he was with, Ellington knows he is with someone as panties were on his door knob like some sort of don't disturb us sign.

How classy right?

Ellington rolled his eyes. As much as he loved his friends it would be nice for them not to be so sex crazy. There has to be more to life them for them getting laid. And yes he knows he is coming from the point of view of having no one so that is probably what is making him so bitter. Because if he had a girl he would probably spend all his time in bed too. But life sucks sometimes and all he is left with is taking care of his needs himself.

Damn he really is a pussy sometimes.

He really should get out from these horny freaks and clear his head. After coming to the conclusion that last night wiped them out completely out of food, he realized this was his chance to leave the house for a bit and get some groceries. So that is exactly what he did. Ellington grabbed a beanie and grabbed his keys, this time he was taking his car as there was no way in hell that he was going to be carrying bags of food back by himself. Ellington grabbed his wallet and walked out of the door. Climbing into his car Ellington blasted the radio as he pulled out of the drive way. Music had a way of making his soul feel better. So this was what he would need. Some quite time to not really quiet as he is blasting the music but hey you get the point. Hopefully. As pulled out onto the street Ellington just watched as everything passed. And he just smiled, he really had a great life in this town with his friends or he should say more like his family as that is what they are to him. It just made him realise that he really shouldnt spend time being uptight about anything.

Life was a thing of beauty and he really shouldn't be a sour puss over something that happened over a 48 hours ago. In that moment he realized that maybe he should stop by the record store and apologize to the girls. In the hindsight he realized that he was acting like a bit of a douche and he shouldn't have done that. Even that Paige girl should get an apology After all she really was just sticking up for her friend. Even if it was a bit rude on her part. As Ellington came to that realization he realized he should be focusing more on the road then in his own thoughts and that came to him just in time as someone stepped in front of him and he placed his foot on the brake. His car stopping all of a sudden tires screeching on the road leaving tire marks on them. Ellington unbuckled his seat belt and got out of his car.

" Dude! You really shouldn't step out in the road were there is no fucking crosswalk. You could have been fucking hit." Ellington said as he was trying to get his heart to calm the fuck down. As as soon as he said that the person looked at him and they both widen their eyes.

" YOU!"


End file.
